The green light of our lives
by Marieene
Summary: Una de esas noche de insomnio un pequeño niño, a su corta edad de 6 años, tiene un encuentro con el destino... El Destino llamado Loki... Una pequeña amistad que crece con los días... Un adolescente romance que se debe evitar... Y un amor adulto que no puede ser... La vida es así... *Chris & Loki* Yaoi


**The ****green**** light of our lives**

La mañana comenzó como cualquier otro día, común y corriente. El pequeño de unos 6 años se levantó temprano sin la necesidad de sus padres, se vistió como buen niño y se dirigió a la cocina donde su madre estaba preparando el desayuno matutino. La moderna madre se sorprendió al encontrarse al pequeño dormilón sentado en la mesa, listo para tomar una leche con chocolate caliente y tostadas con manteca y mermelada dulce. No era algo común y por eso la mujer se asombró, no había ninguna mañana en la que no tuviera que pelear para conseguir que el niño abriera los ojos, pero el pequeño de rubios cabellos y grandes ojos azules parecía muy animado y contento.

Sus ojitos brillaban con entusiasmo ante un presentimiento y una sensación que no comprendía. Simplemente había algo en su interior que le anunciaba que aquel día sería diferente.

Esa noche había desobedecido a sus padres y siendo ya pasada las 12 de la noche, aún seguía despierto y sin sueño. No quería dormir, en vez de eso, se mantenía despierto jugando e inventando. Se sentía emocionado por estar despierto ha tan alta hora de la noche, era algo que muy pocas veces podía hacer "legalmente" y que muy pocas veces le dejaban hacer. Una vez que se aburría de jugar, se veía en la encrucijada de no tener ganas de dormir y no tener nada más que hacer. Se estaba por dar por vencido e irse a acostar. Cuando apagó la luz y se tiró a la cama, antes de cerrar los ojos una fuerte luz verde llamó su atención. Inmediatamente se puso de pie y corrió hacia la ventana con inmensa curiosidad, esa luz había sido muy extraña.

Abrió la ventana y sacó la cabeza por ella para observar panorámicamente por todo el patio de su casa. Entre la oscuridad de la noche, del otro lado de la piscina, notó que algo se movió y un nuevo y muy frágil resplandor iluminó sus ojos. Su pequeño instinto le decía a gritos que bajara a ver que era aquello que había visto y que estaba entre los arbustos y las plantas que su madre tanto cuidaba.

En piyama y descalzo, bajó las escaleras y se deslizó por las escaleras de madera intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, las maderas crujían con debilidad bajo sus piececitos. La casa estaba oscura, pero rayos de luz externa entraban por las ventanas guiándolo por entre los pasillos. Con torpeza atravesó la sala y llegó a la puerta trasera, una vuelta de llave y la puerta se abrió con un ruido sordo. Al atravesar el umbral notó que estaba desprotegido, por lo tanto agarró lo primero que tenía en frente; un escobillón. Con el "arma" entre sus manos, bien aferrado, y temblando levemente, caminó sintiendo el frio y húmedo césped. Rodeó la piscina con agua cristalina y siguió rectamente hacia las hortensias florecidas. A cada paso que daba, su lentitud aumentaba.

- No tengo miedo…no tengo miedo… -El pequeño se aferró al palo del escobillón y dio un paso más, pero se sobresaltó y dio un saltito hacia atrás al escuchar movimiento. -¿Qui…quien está ahí? –Preguntó con algo de temblor en sus palabras. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo, pero no podía retroceder, no ahora.

- Hmm… -Se escuchó un quejido entre las flores y las hojas de la tupida planta. Definitivamente había algo o alguien ahí.

- ¿Quién es? –Tal vez debería ir a buscar a sus padres ¿y si era un borracho o un ladrón?

- Hmm…ohuu… -Un nuevo ruido daba a concluir que efectivamente había alguien detrás del arbusto. Y por alguna razón no parecía estar bien.

Desde una distancia prudente, estiró el largo palo e intentó correr las ramas para poder ver al que estaba escondido. En el primer intento no consiguió ver nada, pero con manos temblorosas volvió a intentar y lo que esta vez consiguió ver lo sorprendió de sobremanera. Inmediatamente se acercó hasta estar junto a un pequeño bulto de ropas que desembocada en una cabellera abundante y oscura como el negro más puro y profundo. Con más detenimiento y rodeando aquel bulto, notó un pequeño rostro infantil. Entre la oscuridad y el frío de la noche, en su patio, tras unos arbustos se encontraba acurrucado en posición fetal sobre el mojado césped un niño de más o menos su misma edad, de piel blanca como el papel y una melena morocha y lacio. No podía creer que un niño estuviese durmiendo en el patio de su casa. Con cuidado se arrimó y miró más de cerca aquel infantil rostro. Parecía una niña.

- ¿Quién eres? –Preguntó repentinamente el niño que hasta ese momento estaba semidormido. Sus ojos se abrieron y se dejaron ver, deslumbrando al rubio sorprendido con unos hermosos y grandotes ojos verdes, brillantes y llamativos ojos verdes. – ¡Te pregunté quién eres! –Insistió el pequeño de pálido rostro mientras se incorporaba sentándose sobre el pasto.

El aludido, luego de la primera impresión, sonrió y le extendió la mano para ayudarlo a que se parara y no siguiera humedeciéndose en el suelo. Con una mirada de desconfianza, el que parecía ser menor aceptó la ayuda y agarró la mano del rubio.

- Me llamo Chris. ¿Tu cómo te llamas? ¿Quién eres? –Preguntó con una amplia e infantil sonrisa.

- Loki, mi nombre es Loki, Príncipe de Asgard.

Y así fue como se conocieron.

La parte más difícil había pasado la noche que su pequeño secreto había sido descubierto. Durante mucho tiempo, demasiado para tratarse de dos niños, el secreto había durado y parecía que podrían estar años sin ser descubiertos, pero un simple descuido hizo que la verdad saliera a la luz y el grito de la madre resonó por toda la casa al encontrarse a un niño que no era su hijo lavándose los dientes en el baño. Inmediatamente el padre llegó corriendo a ver la razón del grito de su mujer, mientras que Chris se escurría entre sus padres para ponerse delante de Loki y defenderlo con dientes y garras.

- ¿Qué… que se supone que es esto, Chis? –Vociferó su padre, más sorprendido que enfadado.

- Él es Loki, ¡es mi mejor amigo! –Decía el pequeño de rubios cabellos a sus padres, sin moverse de su lugar.

- ¿Qué hace este niño en nuestra casa? En ningún momento te dimos permiso para que trajeras a un amiguito tuyo. Sabes muy bien que antes de invitar a un amiguito debemos hablar con sus padres para pedirles permiso.

- Él está aquí porque no tiene a donde ir… -Chris volteó a ver al que se había convertido en su mejor amigo y le sonrió transmitiéndole confianza y fuerzas. –No quería que estuviera afuera, podría enfermarse, además de que no tiene nada para comer, así que le dije que viviera conmigo. Yo lo estoy cuidando. –Loki agarró la ropa del rubio y se aferró a la tela.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Hace cuánto esta este niño en nuestra casa? –Cuestionó el padre.

- Dos semanas. –Respondió sin miramientos y sin dejar de mirar a los ojos a su ascendente. Aunque se mantenía firme, estaba asustado. Temía que lo apartaran del lado de Loki.

- Oh Dios mío, Chris, cariño, los padres de este niño deben de estar desesperados buscándolo. –Decía la madre preocupada.

- Él es Loki, es un príncipe y viene de otro mundo. Sus padres están muy lejos, por eso lo estoy cuidando yo. Él dice que fue su padre el que lo dejó acá, en nuestro planeta. –Luego soltó una risita de complicidad, -Loki es muy travieso. Para mi es gracioso, pero su padre se enojó y le dijo que como castigo debería pasar un tiempo en la tierra reflexionando sobre su error. –Al notar que sus padres se habían quedado en silencio, reflexionando sobre todo lo que acababa de decir, se giró y le habló esta vez a su amigo. –Parece que nos descubrieron.

Los adultos se miraron sin comprender la historia que su hijo les había contado. Pero de algo estaban seguros, ese niño que se escondía tras la espalda del rubio no parecía ser de por aquí. Sus ojos brillantes, más de lo normal, su palidez… en esas dos semanas no habían visto ninguna noticia en diarios ni en la televisión que informara de una desaparición o secuestro de algún menor. No lo comprendían, pero debían averiguar lo que estaba pasando.

La mujer se arrodilló frente a los niños para estar a la misma altura y les sonrió a ambos con dulzura. –Cariño, que te parece si nos sentamos y me hablas más sobre tu amiguito. O mejor aún, porque no me hablas de ti Loki. ¿De dónde eres? –El aludido se relajó al escuchar la suavidad con la que la mayor le hablaba y acompañada de esa cálida sonrisa, su confianza le permitió dar un paso hacia adelante y asentir con la cabeza, pero por ninguna razón soltó las ropas de Chris que había estado agarrando.

Y así fue como los padres de Chris supieron la verdad.

Pero los días para ambos se terminaron, y el peor día de sus vidas llegó, ya no sería un nosotros, ahora cada uno por su lado…

Ambos se miraban con algo de pena y lastima. Habían pasado tantas cosas juntos. Cinco años habían pasado desde aquel encuentro en el patio de la casa de Chris, cuando el niño rubio encontró al que sería su mejor amigo y hermano. Las experiencias de vidas se habían vuelto mucho más divertidas y llevaderas estando uno junto al otro. Siempre juntos, siempre unidos…

Ya eran más grandes, pero aún seguían siendo niños.

Tanto Chris como Loki se encontraban de pie, uno frente al otro, mirándose incesantemente a los ojos y esperando que el tiempo se congelase para no tener que hacer lo que debía de hacerse. Esa era la última noche que estarían en compañía el uno del otro. Los padres de Chris y los que fueron los padres de Loki en esos últimos 5 años, ya lo sabían y ya se habían despedido, pero antes de irse el rubio le había pedido un favor…

- Por favor, quédate conmigo hasta que me duerma.

A lo que Loki accedió sin ningún problema, tal vez así sería mejor, pues no sabía si podría despedirse en el momento y soportar ver la mirada triste de su querido hermanito humano. Bastante difícil fue ver las lágrimas en los ojos de su "madre" y una mirada triste de su "padre". Ellos lo trataron como un hijo y se sentían como si estuviesen perdiendo a un verdadero hijo, eso lo conmovió, pero no había nada que hacer… Pero definitivamente no tendría el valor para mirar a los ojos azules de Chris y desaparecer dejándolo atrás, tal vez llorando.

Estuvieron parados un buen rato en medio de la habitación, Chris con un piyama colorido y Loki vestido formalmente. Con lentitud, como queriendo alargar lo más posible la despedida, se acostaron de costado, uno del lado izquierdo y otro del lado derecho, mirándose. En un momento Chris tomó las manos de Loki y las apretó con fuerza.

- No diré que no quiero que te vayas, pero…desearía que no tuvieras que hacerlo. Te voy a extrañar demasiado Loki. –Era la pura verdad, si pudiera pedir un deseo en ese momento, pediría que Loki se quedara a su lado para siempre. Pero nadie podría cumplirle ese deseo…y su querido hermanito se iría.

- Duerme Chris… -Una de sus manos se elevó y acarició la mejilla del rubio con delicadeza. –Duerme…

- Te voy a esperar, semanas, meses o años, te voy a esperar todas las noches que sean necesarias. Prométeme que volverás. –Su hermanito lo miró con ojitos tristes y quitó la mano de la mejilla para volver a entrelazarla con las manos del mayor.

- Ya no volveré nunca más a Midgar. –Fueron las simples pero crudas palabras del menor. Queriendo que fuese diferente.

- No te vayas…

- No te preocupes, no iré a ningún lado. Ahora duerme. –Loki se acurrucó contra el cuerpo de su hermano mayor y éste lo abrazó con fuerza, intentando ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para que al dormirse el menor no pudiera irse y así se quedara aunque sea un día más. Pero a medida que la conciencia lo abandonaba e iba cayendo dormido, sus dedos entrelazados se iban aflojando y soltando. En poco tiempo sus ojos se cerraron por completo y su sueño comenzó.

Loki se sentía tan a gusto entre los brazos de su hermano Midgardiano, oliendo el perfume en el cuerpo del mayor, que le costó demasiado alejarse de la seguridad y calor que el fuerte abrazo le regalaba. Los minutos pasaron y era hora de irse. Respiró profundamente y se deslizó hacia fuera de la cama.

Mirando el rostro dormido de Chris, Loki desapareció junto a un destello brillante de color verde.

Loki se había ido.

Y así fue como Loki volvió a su mundo.


End file.
